


mischief runs in the blood

by kleif_asu



Series: 6T oniichan/otouto AU [1]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleif_asu/pseuds/kleif_asu
Summary: A series of drabbles that explores the idea of having a SixTONES member as your brother.Can be read as a stand-alone work unless otherwise stated...Jesse gets teamed up and pranked… by his little sister and best friend, no less.
Series: 6T oniichan/otouto AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148600
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	mischief runs in the blood

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on @mozzarellapeach (twt)'s "SixTONES as your brothers" thread 😊

“Hey nii-chan, have you seen my orange shoes?” Saya pokes her head through the door. Jesse, her brother, looks up from the manga he was reading.

“Try the shoe cabinet?”

Saya groans in frustration, “I wouldn’t be asking you if it was there.” Jesse follows his stomping sister to the living room and helps her search.

“Are you going out today?” 

“Yeah,” Saya smirks; her back against Jesse’s, “I actually have a date today.”

“You what?!” Her brother’s startled voice amuses her, but she tries to keep a straight face as she turns to look at him. Saya gives him her most innocent-looking but impish smile.

“Does Mom and Dad know about this?” She nods. Jesse slumps to the nearest wall, his right hand massaging his temple. She can see his lips moving, muttering to himself as his expression turns grave. 

Oh, if only Saya can record her brother’s meltdown. 

“Nii-chan stop overreacting, it’s just a date.”

“ _ Just _ a date?” Jesse towers over her, resting his hands on her shoulders, “Saya you’re not ready yet! What if they’re a bad person, or- or,” Jesse rambles on and Saya feels touched by his brother’s concern that she actually regrets a little about her plan. Emphasis on a little.

The search for her shoes was long-forgotten. It wasn’t missing in the first place, only a ruse to lure her brother out of his room.

“They’ll arrive soon,” Saya says, gazing at the clock. This makes Jesse snap out of his reverie but still in panic mode. 

Both turn their head towards the door as the chime reverberated throughout the house.

“Speak of the devil—“ Before Saya can finish her sentence, Jesse dashes to the door like a madman. Saya slowly follows, trying her best to hide her laughter.

“Oh! Hey Jesse. Is Saya ready?” She heard Shintaro’s energetic greeting as she turns the corner to the genkan. She gives him a thumbs-up from behind Jesse.

“Ready for what, exactly?” Jesse suspiciously looks at Shintaro while he gives way for him to enter.

“What else?” Shintaro playfully elbows Jesse, “for the date!”

Silence ensues. Jesse’s eyes widen like saucers, his mouth gaping open as he looks at Shintaro then back to Saya then at Shintaro again, then at Saya.

“Oh my god?!” Jesse dramatically falls to the sofa, his expression like that of  _ The Scream _ .

“Pfft—“ Saya and Shintaro burst out laughing. 

\---

Noisy laughter was her cue to go in. 

Yuko can only roll her eyes at the scene that welcomes her inside. Saya and Shintaro are still laughing their hearts out. Saya is rolling on the carpeted floor, her feet flailing in the air, while her brother is supporting himself with a hand on the wall, the other hand clutching his aching stomach from laughing too much.

_ I knew brother was up to something _

Yuko suspected it the moment Shintaro begged her to let him drive her to Saya’s place today.

She carefully maneuvers around Saya and walks to the kitchen.

“Jes-niisan,” Yuko lightly taps Jesse’s shoulder. In no time, Jesse slowly recovers and sits up, taking the offered glass of water.

In the end, they had to drag their brothers along her and Saya’s “date” just so Jesse would stop sulking. 


End file.
